Stupid Mubbles
by Red On My Ledger
Summary: Late one night when Black Star and Death The Kid are talking on aim, the man who surpassed God makes a typo.


**Death the Kid = Symmetryisbeauty**

**Black Star = Surpassedgod**

**Soul = Cooldude22**

**Maka = CourageisPower16**

**Tsubaki = Dealingwithstress**

**Liz & Patti = GiraffesHaveCuticles82**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Surpassedgod has just logged in.**

**Symmetryisbeauty has just logged out.**

**Surpassedgod: Hey! Log back in I need to rant! I don't know what to do!**

**Symmetryisbeauty has logged in.**

**Symmetryisbeauty: What wrong now? Did you burn water again?**

**Surpassedgod: No! Only stupid people burn water!**

**Symmetryisbeauty: …..you're point?**

**Surpassedgod: ..Is that an insult? Are you insulting the guy who surpassed God!?**

**Symmetryisbeauty: *nods* Get on with your story before I tell the police that you murdered a monkey.**

**Surpassedgod: But I didn't murder a monkey!**

**Symmetryisbeauty: They don't know that.. Anyway, get on with it!**

**Surpassedgod: Ok ok, chill dude. So when I got home from school today I saw Tsubaki sitting in that new fluffy purple arm chair that we got a couple weeks ago that you helped us pick out.**

**Symmetryisbeauty: That chair is beautiful…so symmetrical..*dazes***

**Surpassedgod: *clears throat* Anyway! She was reading this book...it was a really big book.. And she said that I have to read it when she finished.**

**Symmetryisbeauty: Ok, so tell me where the interesting part comes.**

**Surpassedgod: Well, she finished the book and now it's sitting next to me and I tried reading it but I can't. I CAN'T DO IT!!!!!!!! DXDXDX**

**Symmetryisbeauty: Woah woah woah! Calm down! Now tell me what the book is called.**

**Surpassedgod: Harry Potter**

**Symmetryisbeauty: Oh….that's a good book I don't know why you can't read it…**

**Surpassedgod: THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!! HARRY THINKS THAT HE'S GOING TO SURPASS GOD!! HE THINKS HIS LIFE SUCKS BECAUSE HE HAS TO LIVE WITH THE MUBBLES HE HAS FOR A FAMILY! EVEN THOUGH HE WOULD RATHER BE SURROUNDED BY WIZARDS ALL THE TIME!!**

**Symmetryisbeauty: ….Did you just say mubbles?**

**Surpassedgod: Yea so.. Mubbles are what they call non-wizards. I thought you had read the book.**

**Symmetry: It's muggle not mubble. Idiot.**

**Cooldude22 has just logged in.**

**Cooldude22: Hey there, that dissection Stein did today was gross wasn't it. Or is it just me?**

**Symmetryisbeauty: Yea it was pretty nasty. Black Star thinks that muggles are called mubbles.**

**Cooldude22: ROFL **

**Surpassedgod: Well that's what they're called! DX**

**GiraffesHaveCuticles82 has just logged in.**

**GiraffesHaveCuticles82: Hey Kid, do you remember where I put that blanket with the giraffe on it? Patti wants it to tell scary stories.**

**Symmetryisbeauty: Hmm…I think it's in the laundry from when she spilled hot chocolate on it when she was attempting to tell the story about the scary man with a mustache and a pitchfork.**

**GiraffesHaveCuticles82: Oh yea……thanks!**

**Symmetryisbeauty: Hey Liz, Black Star thinks muggles are called mubbles!**

**GiraffesHaveCuticles82: Are you serious?**

**Cooldude22: Dead serious. Isn't that right Black Star? **

**Surpassedgod: QUIT TELLIN PEOPLE!!!!!!!! I FEEL STUPID!!**

**Symmetryisbeauty: Oh you don't need us to feel stupid. You can do that all by yourself. :3**

**Surpassedgod: What's that supposed to mean?!**

**GiraffesHaveCuticles82: Enough said.**

**Dealingwithstress has just logged in.**

**CourageisPower16 has just logged in.**

**Dealingwithstress: Black Star, aren't you supposed to be reading that book I let you borrow?**

**Surpassedgod has logged out.**

**CourgeisPowe16: SOUL!! IT'S YOUR TURN TO COOK TONIGHT!!!!!! .**

**Cooldude22: Oh……….dang. **

**Cooldude22 has logged out.**

**GiraffesHaveCuticles82: Wow, they get bossed around a lot.**

**Symmetryisbeauty: *mumbles* There not the only ones…**

**Dealingwithstress: Black Star? Please log back in, I wanted to ask you if you which house you would join!**

**CourageisPower16: Which house for what?**

**GiraffesHaveCuticles82: Harry Potter**

**Symmetryisbeauty: Black Star thought they were called mubbles instead of muggles.**

**Dealingwithstress has just logged out.**

**CourageisPower16: ……omg. Seriously?**

**Symmetryisbeauty: Would I lie?**

**CourageisPower16: Wow…..I knew he's not the sharpest tool in the shed exactly but…come one really?**

**Symmetryisbeauty: I know, it's shocking.**

**GiraffesHaveCuticles82: KID!!! COME ON!!!!!!! IT'S SCARY STORY TIME WITH PATTI AND MR. GIRAFFE!!!!!!!!**

**GiraffesHaveCuticles82 has logged out.**

**Symmetryisbeauty: Well Maka, I'm gonna let you think about this and I'll talk to you about our stupefied friend tomorrow.**

**Symmetryisbeauty has logged out.**

**CourageisPower16: ….wow…**

**CourageisPower16 has logged out.**


End file.
